Snowy Bench
by Burntsugrr
Summary: this is a drabble for someone on tumblr who wanted me to write a Klaine that would be similar to the final Finchel scene of the season 2 finale. Not sure I got it right but hope it's entertaining none the less.


A/N: This drabble was requested on tumblr and takes place shortly after Kurt calls Blaine out for the Warbler's being the Blaine back up group and not a real glee club.

Kurt knocked on Blaine's door, no answer. It was hard to tell if he was not there or just not answering. He showed up seconds before class started and didn't sit in his usual seat next to Kurt in World History. When the class was over he practically ran out of the room while Kurt collected his things. It was the only class they shared that day. Kurt had lunch right after Blaine on Tuesday so usually Blaine tried to wait a minute or two before heading upstairs and Kurt would hustle to be a few minutes early so they'd get to steal a little time before separating for the remainder of the day. Today there was no Blaine in their meeting spot. Kurt texted him, despite the fact that neither boy was technically allowed to carry their phones into the classrooms. No answer meant Kurt spent the afternoon with a twist in his stomach, unable to concentrate on anything but having hurt Blaine's feelings.

He knocked again, "Blaine, if you're in there please just let me know. If you don't want to talk it's okay, just tell me you're there."

Silence.

He placed his forehead against the door and sighed. "Where are you?"

He went to the library, the conservatory, and the common rooms; anywhere and everywhere he could think of to check but couldn't find his friend. Finally Kurt pulled on his coat, a scarf and mittens and started out to the parking lot to see if Blaine's car was still at school. On the way out he saw a dark figure hunched on a bench alone in the cold. There was no pathway save for the single set of footprints in the snow leading to the bench.

"Blaine?" he yelled over and the other boy lifted his head before he could stop himself. Kurt crunched his way in Blaine's footsteps stopping a few feet from him. "What are you doing out here?"

Blaine's dark hair was wet and falling in his eyes, the snow was falling around them muffling all sounds. "I just wanted to get out of the way for awhile." He didn't meet Kurt's eyes.

Kurt looked at the bench, covered in snow. He had no choice, he pushed the snow aside with his mittens and sat next to Blaine, bumping their legs together, "Since when are you in the way?"

He just shrugged, still staring at the ground, clearly fighting back tears.

Kurt felt sick. "Aw Blaine, I'm sorry, I never should have said anything. I know you don't ask for these solos, I was just being bitchy and jealous."

"We're friends Kurt; I want you to be able to tell me how you feel. It's just that, if you're thinking I'm hogging the spotlight then I bet everyone is just quietly resenting me, they just don't have the guts to say something to me. Or don't care enough. I feel like such a jerk."

It took Kurt a minute. He wanted to wrap his arms around Blaine but after his confession on Valentine's Day he didn't want it to be misunderstood. "You get the solos because you have a great voice, but more over because you draw everyone in, no on e can take their eyes off of you when you're on. Blaine everyone loves you."

"What about you?" Now Blaine gave Kurt his eyes, imploring and needy.

"Me?" Kurt was coming undone under Blaine's intense gaze.

"Everyone loves me, can't take their eyes off of me. What about you? That's what matters, to me."

"I was being petty and awful today. I'm just frustrated because I miss my old glee club, my old friends, feeling special. Dalton is great, but it just isn't home. The only thing good about my life here is you. You want me to say it? I can't take my eyes off of you. Whether you're performing, or studying or sitting there with snowflakes landing on your stupid, beautiful long lashes, I mesmerized by you."

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand in his own. Kurt silently cursing the thick material between their skin. "I hate that you don't feel special here. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, you're funny, sarcastic, brilliant, talented, and by the way, the best looking guy I know. You have to have caught me staring at you. You've changed my life, Kurt."

They sat shivering in the early darkness, hand in hand. "I wish you loved it here." Blaine whispered.

"I love being with you. Can that be enough?"

"You tell me." Blaine leaned over and pulled Kurt into a kiss, gentle at first but when Kurt finally realized this was really happening he moved closer, deepening the kiss and eliciting a soft moan from his partner.

When they broke apart, hearts pounding and breathless, Blaine put an arm around Kurt's waist to keep him close.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I can't promise I'm staying at Dalton, but I'm never leaving you."


End file.
